The use of disposable plastic bags is decreasing. Due to the environmental impact—as well as the economic impact—of a single-use product, reusable bags are becoming more commonplace. Reusable packaging for the shipping of products also has grown, due to increased environmental awareness and an increase in online commerce. Reusable shipping containers known in the art include boxes or crates with rigid wall panels that can be folded or detached into a collapsed state. These containers are made of typically wood, metal, or hard plastics that provide the structure of the container. Other types of reusable packaging are soft-sided pouches that utilize an inflatable structure or a thick protective lining to cushion the article being shipped. As consumers become increasingly educated on ecological issues, the need for environmentally-friendly shipping options continues to grow.